


where we know we both belong

by HybridComplex



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Breathing, F/M, Gen, kind of breathplay but not really, or maybe dont look at me i have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything has a rhythm and he is her rhyme</p>
            </blockquote>





	where we know we both belong

She is small and he touches her like he was taught to handle small animals but still bruises bloom across her skin, blues and purples and yellows and greens like the skies and fields of earth and she would hate such a comparison with her love of space a brand down her spine.  
  
Even at her stillest she sways, lungs blowing up with the sterile air of the ship and he can’t help but touch, curl his fingers about her ribcage to feel it bulge outwards, feel the sharpness of the bone through her skin. There are purple imprints there that night and he frowns, moves to slip away but she catches him by the hair, forces one of his hands onto the flat expanse of her chest and he digs his thumb against her sternum, imagines he can feel the jolt in her stomach as her belly twitches.  
  
She reciprocates, presses her fingers into the softness of his side and she is stronger than she looks and he suddenly wishes he could feel pain, wants to bruise and sway with breath as she does, hair wild around her face, mouth open against his jaw. He wonders if this is what humans call a fetish and if he may have been programmed with the capacity to love.


End file.
